1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a grill toaster, and particularly relates to an electromagnetic induction heating grill toaster.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, there are many different types of grill toasters available on the market, such as fixed types or portable types, etc. A grill toaster is used in daily life, for making food such as toast, sandwiches or other food that needs toasting or grilling. It is thus clear that the grill toaster is an essential piece of electrical equipment.
Referring to FIG. 1, a common grill toaster 10 is shown. The grill toaster 10 includes a top cover 20, a bottom cover 30, two baking trays 40, 50, and two electric heating pipes 60, 70. Food is placed on the two baking trays 40, 50 that are respectively fixed on the top cover 20 and the bottom cover 30. The two electric heating pipes 60, 70 are respectively installed in the top cover 20 and the bottom cover 30 in order to heat the two baking trays 40, 50 for grilling and toasting the food.
However, after using the grill toaster 10, it is inconvenient for user to clean the two baking trays 40, 50. Moreover, water may flow into the grill toaster 10 during cleaning of the grill toaster 10 so that some inner electronic components can become damaged by water. Moreover, the grill toaster 10 uses the two electric heating pipes 60, 70 as the heating elements. The two electric heating pipes 60, 70 are two-steps heat transmissions so the time required for preheating the grill toaster 10 is very long. Therefore, the grill toaster 10 of the prior art not only wastes power, but also requires users to wait for a long time.
Furthermore, the heating mode of the grill toaster 10 is restricted due to the usage of the two electric heating pipes 60, 70, so the cooking temperature cannot exceed 250□. However, when the cooking temperature exceeds 250□, the two baking trays 40, 50 can become deformed.